This invention relates to drain cleaning devices, more particularly to piston-type plungers which operate on the principle of fluidic pressure.
Drains used in the plumbing arts employ an elbow section underneath the drain opening as a means to trap gases commonly found in sewer pipes from escaping into the environment. Often, these are the sites of clogs, where various forms of debris, such as hairs, lint, and other solids accummulate, blocking the drain.
Many attempts have been made in the past to devise an effective means to disrupt these drain clogs, permitting them to be washed away. A representative means in the piror art is U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,280 to Tancredi, which discloses a long, hollow cylinder enclosing a reciprocally movable piston, having at one end a handle attached to a piston rod and at the other a compressible membrane which acts as a drain gasket. In this invention, the user pushes down on the handle causing a compression of air in the drain, and, hopefully, movement of the clog.
However, there remains the long standing need in the art to be able to both compress and decompress the air above the clog in a quick, repetitious series of cycles. The reason is that the clog may actually suffer a density increase as a result of a singular compression and each subsequent compression will result in even greater compaction. This undesireable situation will cause the clog to become extremely tenacious and either harsh chemicals or a plumbing snake will be required to remove it. Prior solutions have not provided for the release of internally built-up pressure, and, hence, do not offer true functional suction action. The present invention is designed to render both a compression and decompression action, in a rapid succession, the resulting alternative between positive and negative pressure in the drain causing a disruption to the structure of the clog, assuring its speedy removal. This is accomplished by means of a by-pass slot in the lower interior wall of the cylinder which effects to automatically release the pressure built up as a result of the downward stroke, permitting a true suction action during the upward stroke.
Additionally, the prior art fails to disclose a functionally operable plunger which conveniently angles toward the user. Vertical operation is cumbersome due to the relatively long cylinders required to generate the sufficient stroke necessary to effectively influence the clog, and the fact that the faucet may protrude so far into the sink area that operation is precluded. U.S. Pat. No. 3,641,597 to David and Hebert discloses an angled base. However, this invention would tend to slide across the drain opening during the compression stroke, and the angle, being located at a point well above the drain, is such as to cause the gasket to lift away from the drain, destroying the compression, during the compression stroke. The present invention is designed to angle the plunger starting at the drain opening, eliminating this problem. Also, a lip is provided that fits into the drain opening which prevents sideward movement of the device during operation.
Lastly, the prior art discloses means to remove a clog utilizing only singular operative function; usually compressive action. The present invention affords two user selectable modes of operation: to (1) disrupt the clog, or (2) flush any remaining clog debris.
It is an object of the present invention, therefore, to provide a drain cleaning device which permits the user to readily and speedily deliver both positive and negative pressures to the clog, where the negative pressure is adduced automatically upon reversal of stroke movement.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a dual operational mode affording user selection of disrupting or flushing action.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide a conveniently operating piston-type drain cleaner whereby the base is adapted to fit tightly over a drain opening and attendently angle the plunger in a direction several degrees off from the vertical, towards the user.
It is still a further object of the invention to provide a piston-type drain cleaner having a lip which fits into the drain, securing the device from slippage during the compression stroke.
These and additional objects, advantages, features and benefits of the invention will become apparent from the following specification.